Love Story
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: Draco and Hermione have had a rocky relationship. How did it start? How did it progress? SONGFIC & AU. Completely disregards everything except the Yule Ball and basic framework of Harry Potter.


A/N v.2: Whoa, a songfic? Yep. I actually used to hate songfics, but then I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning after a tourney, and now I don't mind them. Reviews are loved, as they let me know I'm not actually as terrible a writer as I think I am. Thanks. Happy reading! :)

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Love Story belongs to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Story<strong>

Hermione opened her eyes to a bleak, cold, winter minter morning. She smiled and snuggled closer to Draco, pressing a soft kill to her husband's pale blond hair. She looked at him lovingly, admiring his aristocratic cheekbones, his long and straight nose, his deepset jaw, and though back to the bumpy road they had traveled together. Her eyes closed automatically as the memories flooded over her.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts,<br>I'm standing there,  
>On a balcony in summer air.<em>

Hermione walked gracefully down the stairs that led to the Great Hall. The Yule Ball had only just started, and she could see Harry and Parvati starting to prepare for the first dance. She quickly found Viktor and settled herself on his arm. Within minutes, she was being led through a waltz, supported by Viktor's strong body.

An hour or so later, when she had gotten tired of the sweaty bodies gyrating to yet another Weird Sisters song, she found herself on one of Hogwarts' many balconies. She sipped from a glass of pumpkin juice, not bothering to care about it being spiked, and felt the cool breeze ripple through her hair.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd<br>And say hello.  
>Little did I know…<em>

She wasn't very far from the Hall, so she could still hear the music, but she had cast a mild _Silencio_ that helped to muffle the sounds somewhat. She knew that if she turned just so and placed herself in this position, she would also be able to see the mass orgy she had just left, but she had no such desire to look back

But perhaps looking back might have caused her a great deal less pain in the future. And maybe it would have shattered the beauty that pain would eventually lead to. She heard several muffled "Excuse me"s through the charm, but she ignored them, even as they seemed to grow closer.

However, she could no longer ignore them when the owner joined her on the balcony.

"Hello, Granger," said a slightly breathless Draco Malfoy. "Care to dance?"

And in spite of herself, Hermione agreed. She placed her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest, and he placed his hands on her waist, and his head on top of hers, and the two danced to their own music that night.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you, please don't go!<em>

_Tap_! _Tap_! _Tap_!

Hermione awoke when a strange sound reached her ears. She turned to switch on her bedside lamp when she saw pebbles repeatedly hitting her bedroom window. She crept out of bed and flung the window open. She looked below to see the lamplight reflecting off of a familiar head of pale blond hair.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously, hoping her voice would reach him.

"I had to see you!" he whispered back. "Come down, Hermione!"

"Draco, I swear…" she muttered, but without the bite. Pulling on her shoes and a house robe, Hermione carefully tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaking third step. She slowly pulled open the front door and crept across the grass, throwing herself into Draco's arms.

"You're such an idiot," she said, kissing him fiercely.

"But I'm your idiot," he replied fondly when they pulled apart.

They continued with these secret rendezvous for the better part of a month. But all good things must come to an end, and eventually, things went to hell in a handbasket.

Hermione was already waiting for Draco when he appeared that fateful day. She felt strangely daring that night, and maybe that should have warned her. But it didn't.

"Come on, Draco," she said, tugging on his arm. "I know an ice-cream shop that's open all night." So they went and bought a cup of ice cream, just the one between the two of them, and fed each other with the same tiny spoon, all the while giggling and laughing like little schoolchildren. Neither teen noticed the smiles on the faces of the staff as they watched the happy couple.

But when they returned, it was to find Hermione's father waiting for them on the front porch. Hermione and Draco froze.

"Where have you been?" Hermione's father asked, with an air of quiet menace around him. "I got up to get a drink of water and found the front door open. And who is this boy?" The word _boy_ was said like all members of the male gender, barring Hermione's father himself, were vermin.

"Dad, please, I can explain!" begged Hermione. "This is Dra—"

"I don't give a damn," her father interrupted. "You're grounded, young lady." He grabbed her arm, then whirled around to face Draco. "And as for you, _boy_, if I _ever_ see you within twenty feet of my daughter, I ill make you wish you had never been born!"

"Yes, sir," replied Draco meekly, and he began to walk away.

"No, Draco!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face. "Dad, no, please, I love him, dad! No, you can't, not Draco! Draco! DRACO!" she screamed hysterically, fighting to free herself from her father's grasp. "Draco," she mumbled, finally giving up. "Draco." She collapsed on the porch, crying tears of anger and hatred and pain all at once.

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess.<br>It's a love story, baby, just say yes!"_

"Draco, let's run away," Hermione said the next time she saw him, on the Hogwarts Express. "We're seventh years now, we'll be of age when we graduate, we can get jobs. Let's run away!"

But he just averted his eyes. "No," he said. "We can't. Do you know what would happen if we did? The scandal that would ensue? We wouldn't be able to go out in public together! A Pureblood and a Muggle-born do not run away, do not elope! You would be seen as nothing more than a prostitute, because that is all that Malfoys, and Purebloods in general, use Muggle-borns for. You would be mocked, threatened, treated as a slave! You would be faced with constant scorn, because people would not be surprised that a Muggle-born has stooped as low as to sell herself to a Pureblood to gain connections, or to attempt to gather respect! You would be portrayed in the most unfavorable light you can imagine! No, Hermione. I cannot subject you to that. Not… not the woman I love."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew,<br>So close your eyes.  
>Escape this town for a little while.<em>

Hermione pushed open the door of the ice-cream shop. She gratefully rubbed her gloved hands together. It was snowing outside and the warmth of the shop was welcome. She saw Draco sitting in their corner, already having bough their ice-cream, and made her way over there.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said, kissing her gently.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she replied, kissing him back. "I slipped some sleeping potion into my parents' food tonight, so we're safe. We have all the time in the world."

_But you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet!"<br>But you were everything to me,  
>I was begging you, please don't go!<em>

"From Gryffindor, Hermione Granger!" came Dumbledore's voice. Hermione slowly walked up to the Headmaster and accepted her diploma.

Two hours and forty-three minutes later, the entire seventh year of Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry had received their diplomas. There were now 823 new witches and wizards ready to take the next step, ready to go out into the world and make their way forwards in life. The moment both Draco and Hermione's parents were occupied, Hermione ran to Draco and caught him in a surprisingly strong hug. "We did it!" she squealed. "We're out of Hogwarts!"

Draco laughed and spun her around. "That's right, we're out of here for good now! Nothing can stop us!"

Just then, Hermione's father decided to make an appearance. "What is going on here?" he snarled.

Draco and Hermione jumped apart immediately. "Um… I was just congratulating Draco on graduating," Hermione said quietly.

"To your mother. Now," her father commanded. She obeyed without a word. With a parting glare at Draco, he walked after her.

"Daddy!" Hermione said when he caught up with her. "Please?"

But her father stayed resolute. "No. I will not have my daughter's heart broken by a selfish, idiotic boy." And no matter how much Hermione tried to convince him otherwise, he would not budge.

_And I said,  
>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.<br>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
>You'll be the Prince and I'll be the Princess.<br>It's a love story, baby, just say yes. _

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

After seeing her parents off—they couldn't ride the Hogwarts Express since they were Muggles, and she wanted some more time with Draco—Hermione boarded the train and immediately found an empty compartment with Draco. Shutting the door, she immediately shoved him against the window and kissed him senseless. "We're free!" she squealed. "We're finally free!" They kissed some more, content to celebrate their freedom this way. "Let's get married," Hermione said suddenly.

Just as quickly, Draco's face lost its happiness. "No. I've already told you, I won't have you treated like that."

"Draco, I can't hold on much longer. Not with the way my father is acting. Sooner or later… I'll be tied down. I love you, Draco, and I don't want that to happen. But it will, unless you do something about it!"

Draco strode forward and embraced her. "I know, love, I know," he murmured in soothing tones. "But I just need some time. Promise me you'll wait for me?"

Hermione nodded into Draco's chest. "Always."

_I got tired of waiting,  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading,  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<em>

Hermione quickly became a successful Healer. She found the job helped her ignore Draco's absence. And eventually, the pain started to lessen. She found herself actually paying attention to the dates her friends set her up with instead of spacing out and politely refusing the offer of a lasting relationship. And soon, she accepted that, too.

Fabian was a nice man. He was young, sweet, and charming. He had a witty sense of humor, and he was damn attractive, too. Plus, he was a wizard. The perfect combination. They had gone out to the movies the night before, and he had asked her out to dinner tonight at eight. Hermione had barely given it a second thought, saying yes almost immediately. The only things she needed were some nice clothes.

She found herself at the nearest outlet mall, looking through the evening wear section. She fretted over everything from her hair to her heels, and got the opinions of several people, including one motherly old lady she had never seen before in her life, and probably would never see again. Some hours later, she settled on a cute little blouse, slack, and jacket combo that accentuated her curves magnificently.

She was heading towards the food court to grab a bite to eat when she bumped into someone. She brushed her hair from her eyes and grasped the hand extended towards her, using it to pull herself off the floor. "I'm sorry," said a familiar voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"Draco?"

_And I said,  
>"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.<br>I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."<br>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, _

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes!"<em>

"Hermione? Fancy meeting you here!" he said flippantly. But she wasn't having it.

"Draco? What happened? How come I haven't heard from you since that day on the train? I've kept myself free as long as I can, Draco, but even I have my limits. I won't die an old maid because you didn't have the balls to marry me! I know I said I'd wait, but for how long, Draco? At what price? I love you, Draco, but I can't wait forever!"

Draco sighed, and squared his shoulders. "It's a good thing I found you here, then," he said, and dropped to one knee. He pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a simple gold and silver band nestled in the black velvet. She immediately caught the significance: Slytherin and Gryffindor, as one, combined. The people around them didn't know that, of course, but they knew what was going on, and the crowd around them came to a stop as people waited to see what would happen. A lone catcall pierced the air.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Draco began, voice unnaturally loud in the echoing building. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, and started again. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most amazing person I have ever known. The moment I set eyes on you, I knew, you were the one. I fell in love immediately, and haven't been able to crawl out since then. Now I want you to be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

Hermione was flying at him almost as before he finished his little speech. She yanked him to his feet and crushed her lips against his fiercely, ignoring the cheering and applause surrounding her and her – finally – fiancee. "Yes, Draco, yes!" she finally squealed. She held out her hand so he could put the ring on before kissing him again. They were finally together. Nothing could get in between them now.

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you…._

Hermione was pulled from her reverie from Draco stirred. She gently kissed his cheek as he blearily opened his eyes. "G'morning, sleepyhead," she whispered playfully. "Love you."

Draco blinked at the sudden sentiment, but a soft smile enveloped his features. "Love you too."

**FIN**


End file.
